Shiro
Shiro '(白/しろ, ''Shiro), also known as the villain '''Accelerator (一方通行, Akuserarēta), is a major antagonist and was a member of the League of Villains, affiliated with the Vanguard Action Squad. Shiro served as one of the main antagonists of the U.S.J Arc, the Forest Training Camp Arc, and she is also featured as an antagonist during the Provisional Hero License Exam Arc and the Shie Hassaikai Arc. She later became one of the lieutenants of the Paranormal Liberation Front, an organization formed from the union of the League and the Meta Liberation Army. Appearance She has fairly pale skin, large crimson eyes with visible purple dark shadows underneath them, and long unkempt silver hair that she wears down reaching her waist. Her eyes are always half-lidded and express a feeling of boredom. She also has pointed teeth. Shiro has a fairly small, circular face compared to the rest of her peers, and her figure is very delicate and petite. The biggest part of her body is her thighs, which makes it dangerous for her to go outside with anything that reveals them. Last time... strange things happened. She wasn't the one who decided this, it was Ryuu. Shiro has a stitched up scar in the middle of her chest, though the cause of it is unknown. Her casual outfit consists of an plain, dark gray, over-sized shirt. She doesn't often wear shoes. With this outfit, however, her thighs are bare. Personality Shiro spends her time sleeping, lazing around or playing video games. She feels no shame in running away to avoid any trouble and refuses to make decisions, since she doesn't want anything to be her fault, and doesn't want to disappoint anyone. This may be due to her father's abuse, and him always telling her that she has "disappointed him everyday". Due to her fathers mild drinking habits, she has shown a distaste for vodka and other alcoholic beverages. This causes her to flip when she sees Ryuu drinking and smoking, causing her to throw a knife at him, which she keeps on her for some strange reason. It's like a switch is flipped inside of her that causes a sudden personality change, turning her from somewhat peaceful to violent. It is eventually revealed that it is because of fear; fear that if someone drinks the stuff they'll become like her father was. Due to this, she knows how to handle drunk people (normally by hitting them in the face, her most usual target being Ryuu) and is not inclined to get violent with people she "despises". Shiro has a grim outlook on life - so much that during a daydream she imagines herself on a motorcycle, only to crash and end up in the hospital. She utters a "censored" with a tone reference to the anime Gantz, hoping her world will be destroyed and replaced. She often lacks a "filter" in that she will say what she thinks without considering the consequences. Shiro is a young teen, curious but awkward and embarrassed by having no experience other than what she gains from playing games and surfing the internet. Her actual experience is limited mainly to fantasies from playing games, making up scenarios, and listening to her special yandere audios. In one incident early in her introduction, she sees into the window of a "Love Hotel" where she can watch two people making love. She is shocked by the detail she has not seen before in her games. This was short-lived by Tomura, who covered the girl's eyes, saying that a child should not see that. Despite her stoic, reserved nature, Shiro does have a breaking point; she does not like the word "death" being used lightly, which is shown when she slapped Himiko when she told Izuku to drop dead. She even slapped Ryuu when she found out that he cuts himself, saying that she'll "hate him forever", which is the first time she's ever told him she hates him. This was, however, much more than what she did with Himiko, possibly due to the fact that she is extremely close to Ryuu, and would not like it if he died, especially if by his own hands. She even yelled, which was something she doesn't do often. Shiro also has cripplingly low self-esteem; due to the incredibly lethal nature of her quirk, Shiro implies that she killed a lot of friends by accident. As such, she considers herself a monster and was completely convinced Ryuu hated her when she told him about her powers, which is why she had been so reluctant to talk to him about them before. Ryuu, however, states that he could never hate her and that when he looks at her, the only thing he sees is a kindhearted girl who helped him on more then one occasion. Shiro has a weird thing that she can't do; she can't say "I love you" to someone, only being able to say "I don't dislike you". People, like Ryuu (him being practically the only one), can tell when she says she doesn't dislike them it means she loves them. Along with this, she also can't say "I hate you", only saying "I despise you". The reason for this "dysfunction" in her body is not stated, but it may be due to her father never telling her that he loves her, but at the same time he never told her he hated her either. He always told her he "despises" her. That is depressing on so many levels (which will add to her relationship with Ryuu later on). She has accidentally called Ryuu "big brother" on one occasion. She is still heavily embarrassed by this and refuses to think about it. It is only until Ryuu hugs her while she was crying that she is reminded of that moment. Feeling even more embarrassed than she already was for crying in front of someone (especially since it's Ryuu), her face just went blankly red due to embarrassment as she continuously hit him on the chest, calling him "idiot" over and over again. This only resulted in Ryuu smiling at Shiro for her being back to her normal self. However, this, in turn, resulted in him getting a nose bleed because Shiro hit him in the nose, calling him a "freaking masochist". Even if she'll never admit it, she cares about him and appreciates him. A lot. There is, however, something that made her ignore Ryuu for quite a long time. When Ryuu said he sees Shiro as a child, this made her push him away. This shows that she really hates being treated like a child, but hates being treated as a child by Ryuu much more. She then started ignoring him for a long time. but the main reason of it was not because she was treated as a child. It was because she thought that he saw her as a little sister and nothing more. This was, however, far from the truth, as she later found out. Shiro has a habit where she compliments someone, but then quickly turns it around into an insult. This shows she can find good points and bad points in people, and she has never found someone whom she couldn't insult. That is, until she fell in love with Tsubaki Watanuki. Abilities Overall Abilities: Shiro has shown frequently to possess a very high intellect. For starters, her quirk is shown to require complex calculations to function, with her being skilled enough in this field to come up with new applications on the fly. She is also fairly skilled at identifying spies; as well as being a skilled interrogator. Quirk Vector Manipulation: Shiro quirk creates a thin field of AIM around her, which allows her to modify the vector values of anything she touches. * Redirection: Rather than creating a vector from nothing, Shiro may instead alter the vector of an object that she touches. This aspect of her power is versatile offensively and defensively; not needing conscious control, Shiro may deflect or redirect bullets that strike her, or the pressure wave of an explosion without requiring her awareness of the threat. Shiro may apply this ability consciously however, to such effect as reversing the blood flow within someone's body by touching an open wound. Shiro must consciously choose which vectors naturally interact with her-- including the vector forces acting on her from gravity or incident light. Because of this 'reflection' of light, unnecessary ultraviolet light is deflected by Shiro, contributing to her albino appearance as her body ceases to produce melanin. The defensive power of this ability is impressive, but if negated or worked around through some other means, Shiro herself is quite fragile and easily beaten down. Quotes * (To Ryuu Nori) "Fine, now is a good time to teach you something: even Villains have standards!" * (To Tomura Shigaraki) "That's interesting. Don't do it again." * (To Tomura Shigaraki) "Paranoia's not my thing...Unlike you. Why look for trouble?" * (To Tomura Shigaraki) "Me want ramen! Yumm..." * (To Tomura Shigaraki) "Tenko...do you trust me?" * (To Ryuu Nori) "Yeah. You're right. I'll kill myself." * (To Ryuu Nori) "Death isn't just a tragedy, it's a chain reaction that screws up everyone related to it." * (To Ryuu Nori) "*Sigh* It's useless to tell you anyways, what's the point? You won't understand anyways. No one will. I have a reason. I just don't want to say it. Let's just go and play games, or something." * (To Ryuu Nori) "Don't treat me like a goddarn child, red hair." * (To Ryuu Nori) "I always, always wondered: I was born to die, so what was my reason for existing in this world?" * (To Ryuu Nori) "How do I put this in a way you'll understand? I don't... dislike you..." * (To Ryuu Nori) "Are you ever sorry...you met me...?" * (To Tomura Shigaraki) "You are such a pain..." * (To Ryuu Nori, while having a nightmare) "D-Daddy. Please. N-No! Don't hit me! Please! I'm sorry for disappointing you! Please! Not again! *Starts crying* Please, daddy... No... I'm sorry..." * (To Ryuu Nori) "Don't get the wrong idea. This is a one time thing. I'm only hugging you because you helped me. This is... a way to show I don't... dislike you as much anymore. Huh? Why do you look so happy?" * (To Ryuu Nori, after being caught in a strange position while trying to get an item that fell on the floor) "Hey, Red Hair. Can you help me? I dropped something and can't reach it from the couch. It's too far." * (To Ryuu Nori, after he beat Shiro in a game) "Y-You, y-you... *Starts tearing up* Idiot..." * (To Ryuu Nori, after he saved her from a hero) "Thank you, Red Hair, but... why were your eyes like that?" * (To Ryuu Nori, after finding out he cuts himself) "Shut up. ... I said shut up! *Slaps him* If you continue, I'll... I'll hate you forever, Ryuu! I'll never forgive you!" * (To Tomura Shigaraki, after he confesses to her) "I'm sorry Tenko... I... don't feel that way towards you. And you know we can't be together. ... No, it has nothing to do with age difference. ... No, It's not another guy. ... No, It's not Ryuu. ... I'm telling you It's not him. I just don't feel that way towards you. After all... you're my cousin, Tenko. But even then, I still don't feel that way whether we're cousins or not." * (To Ryuu Nori) "Why do you... care about me so much?" * (To Ryuu Nori, while being watched by Tomura Shigaraki) "*Pats his head* No. You're not allowed to. Because then I'll... be sad. I never had any friends, and you were basically my first. I... *Starts tearing up* I don't want you to leave... big... brother..." * (While watching Ryuu Nori and Tomura Shigaraki) "I'm sorry, Ryuu. I'm really sorry. I wish I could only tell you that to your face. Then maybe... things could be better. I'm sorry for disappointing you. I do this everything time. And I'm sorry Tenko. I'm such a horrible cousin. I'm my own nuisance." * (To Ryuu Nori) "Um, red hair? Do you know what "bl" means? ... Huh? Buns- I mean, Himiko told me. ... Where are you going?" * (To Ryuu Nori, when being asked about who she liked) "Eh? No one. I'm not good with... real life interaction. Everything I've ever learned came from games. And plus, even if I did, they don't like me that way." * (To Ryuu Nori, when being scared by him) "E-Eh, *starts tearing up* u-ugh, idiot!" * (To Ryuu Nori, when being asked what would she do if someone confessed to her) "Where did that come from? Well, I don't know. Depends on the person. Why do you ask?" * (Trying to commit suicide, before being stopped by Ryuu Nori) "I don't deserve to live. I should just die. I'm a disappointment to everyone. Father was right. I'm a burden to everyone. No one cares about me. Goodbye cruel world." * (To Ryuu Nori, when he grabs her phone) "Hey! Give me back my phone, red hair! *notices his eyes are dull* Um, your eyes... why do they look like that?" * (To Ryuu Nori, after he tells her he's a burden) "Shut up. You're annoying. And plus... I don't dislike you so... you should be happy, Ryuu! I... don't want you to end up like me. If you continue... I'll really kill myself..." * (To Ryuu Nori, which he takes the wrong way) "Hey, Red hair, let's sleep together." * (To Ryuu Nori, after he told her he views her as a child) "You- *Pushes him away with a shadow over her face* I'm going. Don't follow me." * (With Photo, seeing Ryuu and Dabi playing video games without them) "Hey! What do you think you're doing!? Why didn't you invite me, red hair!? If you continue, you'll lose your gaming privileges! Come on Photo, cause I'm really pissed! We have to beat them! And you know no ones better than me at that game!" * (To Ryuu Nori, after he handed her a video game box) "Of course I like it. What kind of person do you take me for, idiot? But... What devil possessed you to buy this?" * (To Ryuu Nori, after he made a joke that he can't be possessed by a demon since he's a ghost) "Shut up. You're not funny. Don't make me stop your blood flow again. Anyways, play with me." * (To Ryuu Nori, when giving him obligatory chocolates for valentines day) "Shut up. It's only obligatory. I'm giving this to you because... you helped me, so... that means I don't dislike you, at least that much... So just hurry up and take it before I change my mind." * (To Ryuu Nori, after he hugged her) "And also- *kisses his cheek* That is for the hug you gave me without my permission." * (Watching Koki Tadasuke confess to Ryuu Nori, and he accepts) "................... *starts tearing up* stupid... *Tries to wipe away tears, but more keep coming* vulture... *Inner thoughts* And yet, I know... no one would say those words to me... I'm just a stupid- *remembers what Ryuu called her* ...kiddo... *Runs away, locking herself in her room* * (To Shirome Gushikuma) "Leave me alone, Shirome. says Ryuu has been worried about Shiro ......... Shut up. Leave me alone. I don't feel like talking. Or eating. Or... living." * (To Ryuu Nori and Koki Tadasuke, sarcastically) "Vulture got together with the viper. You make a great pair...!" * (To Ryuu Nori and Shirome Gushikuma, remembering her past) "I wonder if I’m dying somewhere. I remember everything, but it’s peaceful. I see it again, but there isn’t any pain... Leave the weight of joy and sorrow alike down in that bed. That’s how death lifts away, doesn’t it?" * (To Koki Tadasuke, making him stunned) "Shut it up, Vulture! I... I utterly despise you! No, you know what? I... I hate you!" * (To Koki Tadasuke, while taken over by her "Dark side") "Leave me alone. I wish I never met you or Ryuu. When I first met you, I thought you would, at least, not be that bad. But now... I wish... YOU COULD JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" * (To Ryuu Nori, after he started running away because of what Shiro said) "Ryuu... *inner thoughts* And at that moment, I realized the person I cared about the most... ran away from me. People betray others. I've seen the cycle over, and over again. But, I never thought... the person I wanted in my life the most... was the one I would end up losing... Ryuu... *starts crying* You can't leave... because I won't allow you to. I won't... I WON'T GODDAMN ALLOW YOU TO! *Falls to the ground, as Ryuu looks back*" * (To Ryuu Nori, after he said everything was his fault) "*Through tears" I would... not dislike to agree with you, but... *Looks up at Ryuu, smiling for the first time* I would have to disagree with you this once. This is my fault. Maybe Shirome was right. I am... not meant for you... ha... ha..." * (To Ryuu Nori, after he said they are meant for each other, albeit not understanding) "You don't... understand... at all, Viper. You don't understand. At all. *Tries to wipe away tears, but more keep coming* I despise when you see me vulnerable like this. Just like... how father always made me feel. I... am forever broken. You can stop pretending. It's obvious you... h-hate me... That's what... Shirome said..." * (To Ryuu Nori, after he said he thought Shiro hated him) "Hate you? I... have never said that word to anyone. Despise is different. I have a hard time telling people my feelings. I can't even tell you that I- *Eyes go wide* I- I- I- L-*" * (To Ryuu Nori, after he asks her what she's trying to say) "I... have never been able to say that word. My father never said it to me, and... well, no one has. Now, I... I can't say it, no matter how hard I try. And plus, you... you won't like what I want to say. Try guessing. 'Cause I can't say it." * (To Ryuu Nori, after he asks if "I love you" is the word she was trying to say) "That word... *holds chest* Just hearing it makes my heart hurt. I dislike this stupid feeling. I don't know why, but no one has ever told me that and... it really hurts hearing it for the first time from anyone, especially when that person will soon leave me, like everyone else in my life." * (To Ryuu Nori, after he said he was hurt by what she previously said) "You know, that wasn't completely true, but it wasn't completely a lie either. I... despise this feeling. I despise what you have done to me, but... at the same time, I don't want you to go because... then I'll... feel like I did when I... killed my friends by accident. But, I'm scared. I'm scared you'll leave me because of these feelings. You h- despise me now. You really do. Anyone would if a... stupid, ugly brat like me had... those feelings for them." * (To Ryuu Nori, after he said he loved her) "No you don't. Even if you don't despise me, you don't... l- have those feelings for me. You... already have someone... and many other people who... care about you. And someone who... has those feelings for you. But me? I have no one. My mother died when I was born, as well with my sister, Shirome, who I didn't even know I had, my father abused me everyday, I killed my friends by accident with this stupid power... I'm a person no one would have those feelings for. You must be mistaking it for something else. Do you even know what I meant when I tried to say that I loved you?!" * (To Ryuu Nori, after he said he'll love her because he's his little sister, blood related or not) "You- *Hugs him, crying* You don't understand at all, Ryuu! I told you you wouldn't! That's not what I meant at all, idiot! I meant it in a different form! Like... like... the thing that Tenko said to me, minus the insane part." * (To Ryuu Nori, after he said she'll find someone that loves her) "I thought you'd say that, but I'm afraid to say you are mistaken. Everyone that has... shown interest in me are just asshole pedophiles who don't give a damn about my backstory and just love me for my body. There isn't a different between pedophiles and lolicons. They call me cute, and try to rape me. You've encountered it before, haven't you? And you saved me from the man, in his late 30s mind you. This world is stupid, but Shirome refuses to take me to hell. She says I don't deserve it because I did nothing wrong. But I did. I'm a lost object for many men and women alike. It's disgusting. Plus, I'm too small. Men want a woman with a curvaceous body, not one that looks like a child. Even though I'm Bisexual, I don't think I'll find anyone, men or women, non binary, I don't judge. Either way, I have to disagree. These feelings... I think I've had for you for years. How long? Even I'm not sure. But still, no one will. Impossible? Yes. Stupid? Definitely." * (To Ryuu Nori, after he asked if she confessed to him) "I- I- I- I- I can't *Holds hand over chest* Damn you idiot, look what you did! This is your fault, viper! How did you not realize it before!? You're denser than a rock, I swear! *Pouts* And... you can just reject me on the spot... I know you don't feel that way towards me. After all... I'm just a 'kiddo' to you... *Makes an adorable pouting face*." * (To Ryuu Nori, after he told her he had a crush on her before) "You- *Hits him over the head* Goddamn idiot! I despise you for causing yourself so much pain! I despise it! I... despise you so much, dummy! *Pouts* I really despise you, Ryuu-nee. More than anyone in the world. And... you should be happy because I don't treat anyone else like I treat you, idiot. But... I'm still keeping on with what I said earlier. I tried to stop you from crushing on Dabi because I knew what would happen, he had feelings for Photo and I knew it. It's pretty damn obvious, but you're so damn oblivious. Then it was Tomura- or, should I say, Tenko. First off, I knew he didn't swing that way, but I never knew he liked me, of all people. And we're cousins, so that kinda made me reject him much more than our 6 year age difference. I don't know what happened after that. I tried to stop you, but you were hopeless. If you at least listened to me, nothing would've happened. But you're such an absolute idiot that you did it anyway! I hate anything to do with that; feelings are stupid, I blocked everything out, including what I felt for you. I... I- *Holds hand over chest* Damn you! You're so apathetic, making me blurt out my feelings like that! Just reject me already... *Pouts cutely*." * (To Ryuu Nori, after he kissed her) "You... You're such an... idiot, red hair. *Puts head down* You should've at least asked for permission... that was... my first kiss, dummy. And I'll never forgive you. Why did you even do it when you have a partner, idiot?" * (To Ryuu Nori, after he continuously apologizes for kissing her) "*Laughs cutely* Geez, no need to get so worked up, idiot. I was just surprised, that's all. And also- *gets on all fours* in order for me to forgive you you're gonna have to hook me up with someone from the league. Or else, it's a big no-no. *Giggles cutely*" * (To Ryuu Nori, after he said he'll try his best to hook her up with someone from the league) "I'll take a boy or a girl. Just not Dabi, he's head over heels in love with Photo, and Tenko, whose completely berserk. Anyone but those two are fine. And also, I'm surprised you didn't question my sudden change in personality, huh, red hair? *Giggles* Man, oblivious to two things? Such a dumbo." * (To Kai Chisaki, upon introduction) "Whatever. Name's Shiro, press knows me as Accelerator. I hate introductions. Oh, and you don't need to worry about getting too close to me, your quirk won't work on me. I have an AIM field around me, making it impossible for you, or anything, to touch me, as long as I say so. With that said, I don't think we'll get along, serpent." * (To Ryuu Nori) "So? Found anyone whom you could hook me up with, red hair?" * (To Ryuu Nori, after he requested Himiko Toga) "Um, yeah, a bit too crazy for my liking. I like Yandere's and all, but she's... just borderline insane. I don't even know the difference between her and Tenko sometimes..." * (To Ryuu Nori, after he requested Mustard) "No, he's annoying. I despise how he boasts. It's irritating. And plus, I tend to dislike people close to my age. They're childish." * (To Ryuu Nori, after he requested Tsubaki Watanuki) "Tsuki? Hmm... sure, why not. He seems the most sane and least annoying out of everyone. Plus, I'll give it to the guy, he's good looking and tall. *Looks at Ryuu's height* Taller than you..." * (To Ryuu Nori, after he says it's not his fault he's short for his age) "Heh, It's okay. No need to get so jelly, Ryuu-Kun. Though Tsuki is younger than you, but is still taller... Oh, but you're... what are you again? Oh, right. I can insult you far more easily. *Smiles slightly* You should be happy." * (To Ryuu Nori, after he pouts due to her comment) "Cmon. Don't get so mad, red hair. You know you'll still be my favorite person in the world, right?" * (To Ryuu Nori, after he thanks her for her comment) "A-Ah! Shut up, red hair! Don't get so happy, geez... Just ask him already before I punch you!" * (To Ryuu Nori, after he told her that Tsubaki Watanuki likes her) "Eh!? How in the world do you know that!?" * (To Ryuu Nori, after he explained how he knew Tsubaki Watanuki likes her) "*Long Pause* E-Ehhh!! The hell! So, what now?" * (To Ryuu Nori, after he tells her to tell Tsubaki Watanuki that she likes him) "Hell. No. Oh, I've got an idea. Ask him to meet me at the coffee shop I visit with you whenever we go out. It's usually empty, so he shouldn't have a problem with it." About Shiro * "Despite the facade she tries to put up, she's still just a child. How can I forget that? She sleeps so peacefully. She doesn't seem like the same girl who said she despises me. *Sigh* She really must have been tired. I don't even remember the last time I saw her sleeping like this. Heh, how cute." -Ryuu Nori, about a sleeping Shiro * "This girl... has suffered so much. Why would anyone do that to a child? Do I really despise her? No, I know I don't. I guess she'll never think of me as anything but a nuisance, though. *Sigh* It's okay, I'm here. There is nothing to worry about. Don't worry. He can't get you. You're safe now, Shiro. Don't cry. I... I don't like to see you sad." -Ryuu Nori, to a sleeping Shiro * "A-Ah! I-I'm sorry! Please don't cry Shiro! I'm sorry! I don't like to see you cry! Please! ... Please don't cry, Shiro. I'm sorry. I'll make you win next time, okay? Please... Shi...chan" -Ryuu Nori, to a crying Shiro after having beaten her in a game. * "Aah!~ Fuck, I admit it! I want to protect her! I don't want to lose her!! I don't even want to think about the possibility of losing her!! I will face anything in order to protect this dream of mine!!" ''-Ryuu Nori, regarding Shiro * ''"Over my dead body. If anybody hurts you... It’ll be over my dead body— I don’t care who it is. I am not letting anybody hurt you, Shiro." -Ryuu Nori, to Shiro Trivia * Shiro is agnostic but willing to follow traditional rituals. * Shiro means white in Japanese, which is possibly a reference to her albino appearance * Her name is pronounced similar to Zero, which becomes more clear when her name is spelled in English (Siro) ("Si" is another way to romanize "Shi") * Shiro's most prized possession is a teddy bear given to her by Ryuu, even if she won't admit it. * The dark skin under her eyes appears the result of insufficient sleep. * Her favorite food is instant ramen and potato chips (with consommé flavor). * Her favorite drink is cola. * Her favorite ice cream flavor is cookies and cream. * She dislikes the sound of the alarm clock and the vacuum cleaner. * Her hobbies are playing video games and looking for a comfortable pillow. * Her catch phrases are 「めんどくせー」 (mendokusē) which roughly translates into "what a pain" and 「向き合えねぇ」 (mukiaenē) which roughly translates into "can't face it". * She hates vanilla ice cream. * Aside from Tomura, she likes to give and calls the other characters with nicknames instead of calling them by their names. This may mostly be because she often forgets people's names. ** Along with this, she calls people whom she likes based on a physical characteristic, while she calls the people she dislikes on an animal. This is shown in her constant naming of Ryuu "red hair", but when she got angry with him she started calling him "viper". The animals all seem to match their personal characteristics. * She wakes up cranky due to her low blood pressure. * She has an IQ of 200. * Despite never making it through elementary school due to her circumstances, her intelligence allowed her to pick up higher mathematics through books. Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Females Category:Antagonists